The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for storing wet paint brushes and related items for paints, varnishes, sealers and coatings which harden by an oxidation/polymerisation mechanism, within a chemical vapour to maintain same in a wet condition and thereby be suitable for immediate re-use.
A problem which has heretofore been experienced with paint brushes and related items for paints, varnishes, sealers and coatings which harden by oxidation/polymerisation, is the necessity of either having to clean such brushes and related items or alternatively immersion them in a suitable liquid at the end of a painting session, in order to prevent hardening of the paint applying portion thereof.
The cleaning of brushes and related items can be a time-consuming operation and in the case of painting contractors, the time spent on cleaning brushes and related items can be of the order of one hour per week per man.
A disadvantage of utilising the previously known arrangement of immersing paint brushes or related items in a liquid, generally a container at least partly filled with water, or a solvent, is that the liquid has to be dried off before the brush or related item can be re-used. Moreover, if the brush or related item is left for some time in the container, then the liquid contained therein may evaporate thereby leaving the bristles of the brush or the paint applying portion of related items, to harden.
A particular problem when leaving a brush in water is that the metal ferrule of the brush can rust, as well as the nails or rivets utilised therein, and accordingly the brush can eventually be rendered useless.
Furthermore, an additional disadvantage is that brushes stored in such manner usually rest on their bristles which will tend to cause same to become permanently bent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus whereby the disadvantages mentioned above are at least minimised and enables a paint brush or related item to be maintained in a wet condition for immediate re-use.
As used throughout the specification, the term "paint brushes and related items" relates to all forms of paint applying means, such as paint pads, paint rollers and paint spray equipment etc.